Light Against Light
''PLOTLINE: This story deviates from the main storyline immediately after the war against Sōsuke Aizen, creating a parallel timeline where the Thousand-Year Blood War does not take place. As such, there will be inconsistencies.'' This follows the events from Return to the Spire. Captain Commander Nobuyuki continues to battle the powerful Los Pecadores leader, Leonel Grande, within the very depths of Hell. Seemingly equal in both skill and experience, who will win this battle: the most powerful Shinigami or the most powerful creature in Hell? Part I: Forces Collide Two trails of light, one white and one yellow, raced through the air parallel to one another. There were moments that the trails shifted quickly and collided with one another, releasing thunderous roars and sparks of light, as they continued to race each other. One collision caused a stone pillar to topple from the force, crashing down into one of the numerous rivers of lava below. The trails seperated and flew off into the distance, preparing themselves to strike against each other one last time. They seemingly paused for a moment and flew forward. The moment they collided, another explosion of light, many times larger and more powerful than the one before, erupted all around, blowing a series of mountain tops and sending a shockwave that stirred up the lava. They repelled off one another and landing with violent force on top of seperate platforms, cratering the ground beneath them and sending off a cloud of debris. Once it had cleared, it revealed the old Shinigami and young Pecador standing there, staring one another as the area around them settled from the battle. Captain Commander Nobuyuki held his sword in his hands and breathing heavily. Much like the former Captain Commander Yamamoto, his age prevented him from battling over long periods of time. With all his power, his stamina was quickly draining against the seemingly younger Leonel. He was slightly hunched over, his shoulders moving in a quick pace as he breathed through his mouth. There was a trail of sweat forming down the left side of his face and the rest of his body moistened his robes from the amount of exertion during his fight. He peered over the landscape, locking his eyes on his opponent. Leonel Grande, unlike the tired Shinigami, stood there with a single hand holding his own sword and smiling. His body was at a diagonal with his sword hand forward and the other casually resting against his hip. Leonel kept a normal and relaxed breath, just as he did prior initiating the fight. "I hope you have more than this, Captain Nobuyuki. I would hate to have done all this work for nothing." He tapped the flat side of his sword against his leg. Captain Nobuyuki took in a deep breath through his nose and stood up straight. He brought his sword up in a classic offensive stance as he controlled the beating of his heart. He slowed its quickened pace and closed his mouth. In a shocking display of control, Captain Nobuyuki closed his eyes and smiled towards Leonel, who took notice. "Do not worry, young man. I still have some life in me." Despite his frail appearance, Captain Nobuyuki had the heart of a lion, with powers that drew awe in any who stood in his presence. It wasn't a fluke that he earned the title of most powerful Shinigami, as well as leading the entire Gotei 13. He is a pillar of strength and admiration, and even now, he stood tall against his adversary. "Shall we continue then?" Leonel asked, with a hint of excitement on his face. "Well, if you wish, but don't you have more pressing matters than dealing with an old man like me?" Captain Nobuyuki's breathing had returned to a slower pace and stepped one leg forward and brought his sword to his side. "You're the only thing on my plate right now." Leonel responded and brought his blade up with one hand and released an invisible wave of force that rustled up the dirt and blew it into the air. "Aren't I flattered." Captain Nobuyuki added almost sincerely and also released his own power that swirled the dust around him like a small cyclone. The two stared at one another from their respective platforms as lightning cracked behind them and thunder roared. In an instant, the two had collided once again with their spiritual powers exploding around them in a brilliant display of light. They trailed off and continued their battle, using their speed to disappear and reappear in midair with their swords clashing against each other. Part II Coming Soon. Part III Coming Soon. Part IV Coming Soon.